


Stranger things have happened

by Alexasnow



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just watching her favorite show, when something unexpected makes the viewing experience a very enjoyable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger things have happened

I don't believe in magic and I still don't I have no idea what happened that night and I still don't. One minute I was watching a programme on the television, the next moment I was faced with one of the characters from the show. He came at me, grabbing me by the throat "are you a sorcereress?, what time is this". He shouted, looking lost and confused.

"No I am not, it is 2015"

"No it can not be!, what is your name my lady?, you are very pleasing to the eye" 

As he said this he loosened his grip. "My name is Amy"

"That name rolls of the tongue, I like it, what would you do to earn my favor my lady?"

"Your favor?"

"If you are in my favor, you are safe from my blade my lady, I must know I can trust you"

"How does one earn your favor sir....?"

"My name is Sir guy, you earn my favor by pleasing me"

"How do I please you sir guy" every word out of my mouth dripping with sarcasm, which was lost on him as he continued on oblivious to the disrespect I was showing him. 

"You please me by taking me to your chambers my lady"

My breath quickened as he grinned wickedly, he removed his gloves from his hands, leaning back over me he traced my lips with his thumb softly. "Your lips are soft I would very much like confirmation of this fact"

He slid a strong arm under me pulling me against him, he pressed his lips to mine, I was unresponsive. "You will learn to love me my lady"

None of this was possible it had to be a dream, that made sense I was asleep, it was as though he could read my mind, as in that moment he proved that I was not sleeping, he gripped both of wrists after letting me drop back onto the couch, and the pain burning in my wrists was my answer. He let his body weight hold me in place “come on my lovely, I only ask a woman’s duty of you, why do you resist me, am I not appealing to you?”  
For the first time, I put aside my shock, fear and confusion, and looked to his face, he was a very attractive man, tall, dark and handsome to a tee. His leather only added to his appeal, his dark eyes searching mine for an answer. “Yes you are very handsome Sir Guy”

“Why do you resist me?”

“I don’t know you, this is the first time I have met you, it wouldn't be proper”

I tried to grasp the lingo; it seemed effective as Guy withdrew to sitting aside me. “So when would it be proper?”

“Upon our second meeting”

I thought this isn't real, it won’t happen again, he seemed satisfied with my answer, and he seemed to disappear moments later. I knew it wasn't real and whatever it was, was not under my control. I continued to watch television until I became tired, I wasn't interrupted again. 

I walked to the kitchen, the lights not working again, grabbed from behind, I went to scream but a hand covered my mouth, the attacker turned me to face them, it was that sir Guy again. He hushed me, then whispered in my ear “this would be my second visit”  
He ripped my shirt off in a swift motion, he peeled away my trousers “oh yes you will please me very much”

My cheeks were red, I felt nervous under his scrutiny, he took my hand. “Now guide me to your chambers my lady”.  
I didn't feel the fear as I had hours ago, I felt taken over by lust, in my fear I hadn't been able to register all that was running through my mind, his offer intrigued me and I wanted to take him up on it. So I took him to my bed, he seized me, almost devouring me in his passion, as our lips crashed together, this gave way to soft and gentle kisses, I moaned into his mouth, enjoying his softness and roughness in which he took me. He disrobed quickly, removing my underwear with my help as he couldn't undo the bra with ease.  
He pressed me to him and began kissing me hungrily; I could feel his cock twitching against my thigh as we explored each other’s mouths with our tongues. He pushed me on my bed, climbing over me peppering every inch of my skin with kisses, the kisses and his soft feathery touch complemented each other, making me tremble in delight. He changed the pressure when it came to my breasts, his kisses and his tongue were rough, this change aroused me, as he sucked sharply at my nipples, he slid his fingers between my legs, I was dripping wet for him. He groaned in delight whispering in my ear “You are more than ready for me”.  
He thrust in to me suddenly, I gripped his arms bracing, unprepared for the amazingly pleasurable sensation that radiated through me, I was so wet he slid in deeply with ease, hitting my wall, pulling back, thrusting hard in to me again and again, I cried out his name between moans, I was getting close to the edge of my orgasm. I began to rock my hips up to meet his thrusts, this angled him deeper and gave me greater sensation, he only needed to keep up this deep furious pace, and to my delight he did, I cried his name one last time louder, a crescendo to my orgasm which racked my body. I tingled all over, as I tightened in climax, his deep groans grew louder, he quickened his pace, crying out my name as he released himself inside me, I could feel his cock throbbing inside me in the aftershocks of his orgasm, both very satisfied. I dropped my hips as he slumped beside me trying to catch his breath, after he slowly pulled out telling me how I had more than pleased him. He would be visiting me again soon, I watched him dress, before he left he turned back and smiled genuinely, he looked amazing. I would be enjoying his visits.


End file.
